


Regalo de cumpleaños

by TartufiBianchi



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Birthday Presents, Blow Jobs, Buen día no? así cualquiera, Cumpleaños, Fluff, M/M, Morning Sex, Smut, Will is getting it, sexo oral
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 06:48:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5656561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TartufiBianchi/pseuds/TartufiBianchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal despierta a Will de una manera muy especial.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regalo de cumpleaños

**Author's Note:**

> Hola! Este es un pequeño regalo de cumpleaños que escribí para un amigo (quién casualmente es el Will de alguno de mis Hannibals) 
> 
> Ténganme paciencia, es mi primer fic aquí c:

\---

En el proceso de despertarse sus sentidos comenzaron a volver poco a poco. El cantar de los pájaros, el aire fresco perfumado con madera y flores... Y claro, un aroma invasivo de pelos, tierra, saliva y quién sabe qué más; perros. Abrió los ojos recordando en ese instante dónde se encontraba. Los perros de Will estaban a los pies de la cama, expectantes. De manera esporádica emitían algún quejido o llanto moviendo las colas para que alguno de los dos hombres se levantara y los alimentara. Notando ya que uno de ellos estaba despierto los intervalos de llamada de atención se acortaron. Pero ahora no sucedería. En un rato, quizá.

  
Giró la cabeza hacia su izquierda para ver al hombre más joven durmiendo plácidamente a su lado, enredado en sus brazos. Gruesos rayos de Sol que lograron filtrarse por la cortina acariciaban su piel dejando más en evidencia su palidez y suavidad. Como una sublime estatua tallada en mármol, pensó Hannibal. Arrastrándose unos centímetros por la sábana se acercó a su cuello y alzando la cabeza respiró la dulzura de sus bucles. Con delicadeza se desenredó de su posición y se metió dentro de las sábanas hasta quedar a la altura de sus tobillos. Se arrodilló y suavemente separó las piernas del otro. Estaban desnudos por lo que quitar el bóxer no sería un obstáculo.

Comenzó a besar el interior de las piernas, recorriendo desde por las pantorrillas hasta los muslos. Los besos eran casi imperceptibles, secos y salpicados, siguiendo una línea punteada hacia su perdición. Tuvo que reprimir el violento deseo de morder la piel ya tintineante en anticipación. Su amante tembló y balbuceó algo entre sueños y las esquinas de sus ojos se arrugaron sonrientemente.  
Llegó entre las piernas de Will y luego de unos suaves y lentos besos húmedos por su largo, lo tomó entero en su boca. La erección matutina del otro ya preparada para recibirlo. Llevó la boca a la base y casi a la punta varias veces hasta que lo tomó en su mano sin dejar de succionar suavemente. En estado de somnolencia a punto de quebrarse Will comenzó a gemir retorciéndose alrededor de Hannibal.

"Ha--Hannib--al" Respiró abriendo un ojo luchando contra la luz que le hacía arder, y luego el otro. Hannibal lo miró desde su lugar entre sus piernas, sus oscuros e infinitos ojos en los suyos. No esperaba la vibración que recorrió su miembro hasta la base cuando el psiquiatra rió por lo bajo teniéndolo en su boca. "AH!" gritó Will, arqueándose y metiéndose involuntariamente más en la garganta de Hannibal, generándole un pequeño acto reflejo de arcada que llenó sus ojos de lágrimas. Con su mano libre acarició el abdomen de Will y lo sujetó para apretarlo más contra sí mismo. Will llevó sus manos al cabello del mayor y cerró los puños, tirándole con fuerza. Hannibal dejó escapar un gruñido y entrecerró los ojos mientras seguía en su dedicada tarea, aumentando el ritmo e intentando controlar su propia liberación la cual bajo ningún punto de vista podría suceder antes que la Will.

  
"H--Ha-nnibal... Voy a--- ¡AH!" Will clavó sus uñas en el cuero cabelludo del otro mientras una tibia sensación se gestaba con velocidad en su pecho hasta su pelvis. Sus gemidos eran más desesperados y entrecortados. Su ritmo cardíaco acelerado y desparejo. Hannibal emitió un sonido de aprobación y apretó más sus dedos mientras succionaba con más presión. Sintió cómo el cuerpo de Will levantaba temperatura y la vibración le anunció que el clímax era inminente. Lo bombeó con fuerza algunas veces más hasta que Will se arqueó y gritó su nombre mientras llenaba su boca de líquido tibio y espeso el cual tragó gustosamente hasta la última gota. Los espasmos de Will duraron unos segundos mientras el eco de su nombre sonaba por lo bajo resbalándose desde sus labios.

Hannibal se recostó sobre él, sintiéndolo relajado y con las extremidades blandas y pegajosas de sudor. Sus rostros a escasos centímetros. "Feliz cumpleaños, Will" Susurró entre el agotamiento y la sangre que circulaba por su cuerpo de manera enloquecida. Sonrió y le dio un casto beso en los labios. Will lo consideró unos segundos y agarrándolo de la nuca chocó sus bocas con fiereza, envolviéndolos a ambos en un apasionado beso.


End file.
